inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma eleven: real life episode 04
National team exhibition! A different kind of coach! Everyone from Inazuma Japan, now simply called Japan, are gathered in the stadium for an exhibition match against Germany. "Japanese warriors! I'm here as your new coach, Sinka Ono! the team's formation is completely based on recent individual prestations! So..." he glared at Gouenji and Kabeyama. "This is the selection! Forwards:Utsunomiya Toramaru and Kiyama Hiroto! Midfielders: Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio and Kazemaru Ichirouta! Defenders: Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Tsunami Yousuke and Fubuki Shirou! Goalkeeper: Tachimukai Yuuki!" The formation shocked almost everyone. "Coach, why is Gouenji-san on the bench?" Toramaru asked the coach. "Do you doubt my decision?!" Ono said while glaring intensely at him. "Um... well... yes. YES I DO INDEED!!" He said as he unleashed his feelings about the decision, which on it's own was surprising. "Then I'll let him join the formation, at the cost of your formation." Ono responded. "No! Toramaru will play. I'll watch the match at the bench! I know why this decision is made, it's logical." Gouenji said. "But, Gouenji-san..." Toramaru muttered. "You're in top condition right now, don't let it go to waste." "Allright. I'll do my best!" And after confusion about the coach chosing Tachimukai over Endou, and the weirdness of making Tsunami captain, the match started. But it got a horrible start. Muller easily dodged Kidou and Fudou and advanced towards Kogure and Tsumami via a one-two with Kroos. "Stand tall, guys! stop the attack! Star or not, it's still a human, so let's stop him!" Tsunami yelled to inspire the defense line. but it was in vain, as Muller ran past Tsunami and Kogure like they wern't there. Tachimukai couldn't stop Muller's ferocious shoot and it was 1-0. Klose made 2-0 shortly after, But when Klose was about to make another goal, Tsunami made an heroic defensive kick with his foot, and, like a miracle, it took a huge flight, far far into the other goal area, where it hits Toramaru's head, which causes it to land straight into the german net! Everyone was amazed, exept for Coach Ono, who had a smirk on his face. Gouenji saw it, and whispered to Hijikata, his teammate at AC milan: "Wait, did I see that right? Was this according to the coach's plan? Did he know this could happen?" "What?! he came up with that? That man's a genius!" And their thoughts were confirmed to be true, as Tsunami and Toramaru ran to the coach, saying stuff like: 'Awesome plan', 'Supreme thinking', ect. Kidou and Fudou where then instructed to conduct some kind of master strategy, And the Captain band was given to Kidou. The plan sealed out the middle of Germany's formation, causing them to use only their sideline players. But for that, however, Route of sky was used to avoid them. Hiroto got the ball and used Tenkuu otoshi to score the 2-2. that also was the ending score, as they then continued to play in a normal formation, with Kazemaru leading as captain. Haruna then got a call. "Yes.......Ok.........Really?!.........That's great! I'll give him to you. Tsunami! I got a team for y... Darn! Aki! where's Tsunami?" "He left just a little while ago, Why?" Category:Inazuma eleven: real life soccer